Cocktail Lounge
|BGM = loop_74 (Main area), drm_loop_107_2 (Rooftop) |Map ID = 0702 |Primary = natl }} The Cocktail Lounge (カクテル, Kakuteru, Cocktail) is an area accessible from the Cyber Maze through the pink lily drink. Features The Cocktail Lounge is a large drinking lounge, decorated with plush sofas and many large black carpets laid out over a brown tiled floor. Giant cocktail glasses holding drinks of various colors are scattered throughout the area, along with much larger drinks that have unique designs. Entering from the cyber maze will place you next to the pink lily drink in the lower right corner of a very spacious room filled with many cocktail glasses. There is a red sofa on the lower left side of the room that Urotsuki can sit on, and heading up further into the room, there are 2 more sofas in the center of the room along with a large chicken-themed cocktail and a huge drink filled with strawberries. Equipping the cake effect will cause a strawberry to appear on the floor next to the strawberry drink. it cannot be interacted with, however, and disappears when the effect is unequipped. At the top of the room, there is a long bar dimly lit by hanging lights infront of a large window, with a view of the starry night sky. There are large doorways on both sides of the main room, the left of which leads to a short corridor with a doorway to the left that is blocked off by cones, and a staircase leading up to the 2nd floor. Through the doorway on the right side of the main room is a long windowed corridor, lined with tall glasses filled with multicolored drinks that are arranged by color. At the other end of the long corridor, a doorway leads into a rather empty hallway with two doors along the wall along with a large passage between these two doors, and another doorway to the right leading into the next room. The door on the left leads to a small room with an orange drink containing some kind of fluffy white material covered in faces, while the one to the right leads to a rounded room that is entirely red, with 3 tall windows and a huge red drink with eyeballs floating in it. On the other hand, the passage on the middle leads to the basement, which houses three large cocktail glasses filled with red, purple, and blue drinks, along with a single door leading to a small room with a sofa and a cocktail glass filled with a blue drink. Equipping the Glasses will reveal another door, which leads to the lower basement. Following the path from there will end in a door that takes you to the TV Labyrinth. Back in the hallway, the doorway on the right side of the room leads into a much smaller room, with a doorway leading down and a staircase leading up to the 2nd floor. Through the door leading down is a room containing two giant long island ice teas standing on their own small carpets. 2nd Floor Both staircases to the 2nd floor lead up into a long hallway with 4 large windows. There are 2 doors along the wall here on either side of a staircase in the center of the hallway that leads up to the roof. Through the door to the left of the stairs is a long room with a couch, a few tables and chairs and a pink drink with giant pair of bunny ears floating in it, along with a salt-rimmed blue drink on the right side of the room. Equipping the bunny ears effect near the pink drink will make a small bunny appear on the floor beside it. The door on the right leads to a purple-themed room with a large eyeball drink and doorways on both sides of the room. Through the door on the left is a red-themed room with a large squid monster drink and pools of red water surrounding the floor, and the door on the right leads to a room with a long couch and a tall drink filled with stars, with a strange green creature coiled around the glass. The Roof The staircase in the center of the 2nd floor hallway leads up to a small mezzanine, with another staircase leading up onto the roof. Heading up, the staircase leads out into an area enclosed with metal railings atop the tall grey building, towering over the city below. There are 2 vending machines and a bench here, along with a number of martini glasses and a giant glass holding a clear bubbly drink. On the left side of the rooftop area is a small side building that rises up even higher, which has 2 doorways along the side of the wall. The lower doorway leads to a dining area filled with many sets of tables & chairs and a gigantic drink filled with multicolored eyeballs, and the upper doorway leads up onto the roof of the side building. Atop the side building, there isn't much to see except a bench and a tentacle-bodied creature who can be found looking out over the railing. The other roof access doorway in the lower right corner leads back downstairs into a sectioned off room, with a one-way door on the right side of the room leading back into the corridor on the left side of the first floor, where the doorway was blocked off by cones. Directions Nexus → Heart World → Valentine Land → Cyber Maze → Cocktail Lounge Nexus → Red Streetlight World → Gray Road → Florist → Cocktail Lounge (Beaker Room) Gallery Dessert.jpg Drinkworld.jpg|The entrance from the Cyber Maze. Category:Locations Category:Natl